Certifiably Insane Tunas
by t.laurence7
Summary: Not-So-Crazy Tsuna has the ability to see the dead. With everyone unable to believe him, he gets put in an asylum. (A/N: *le gasp* Oh NO!) Will he find happiness in those that decide to set him free? Or will the world of the dead decide he's much too valuable and drag him under? Crazy!Tsuna, Tsuna-Sees-Ghosts, All27, Rating may vary as chapters progress. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Well, I hadn't actually decided whether or not I would upload a snippet of my other works, seeing as how I have no concept of these tiny, really insignificant things called. . . chapters -_- . . . However, as I was scrolling through the various incomplete stories, I came across this one and decided to at least upload it and see how it goes from there. Bear in mind that I am a horribly lazy person and usually have to kick myself in order to actually have any kind of motivation to update any stories I write, which means barely any updates at all so please be kind to this humble author and don't ostracise me from FanFiction awesomeness. Thanks for reading, hope you like it! :-j**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit for this story goes to the wonderful deviousness that is my brain. ~w~**

* * *

A short seventeen year old with gravity defying brown hair sat in the padded white cell of the psychiatric hospital. Though you couldn't tell that the room's original colour was actually white, seeing as how the walls were completely covered by drawings of faces and locations.

He had started drawing them when he was five. He didn't have the skill to detail their entire face back then so he usually only drew the more detailed parts, the parts that would be easily identifiable, such as specific tattoos in specific places, piercings, eyes, facial hair and scars. Once he captured their image, they usually moved on to the next world and left him alone.

Oh. . . Did I forget to mention those faces belong to the dead? And that Sawada Tsunayoshi can see them, which is why he ended up in the psych ward? Well, now you know.

"Who are you drawing now, Tsuna?" Asked Yamamoto Takeshi, one of the nurses at the hospital.

Tsuna didn't reply which was to be expected. He stopped talking a month after coming to the hospital. He continued sketching the woman he saw, using the colouring pencils provided to add even more detail to bring the image alive.

"Hm? Ah, she's very beautiful. Your artistic skills have improved alot over the years, wouldn't you agree?"

The door opened then, letting in a cranky silver haired orderly that glared at the nurse. "Are you still trying to get this useless shit to talk? Tch. You're wasting your time, Yakyuu-Baka."

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Just because he doesn't speak, doesn't mean he can't hear us perfectly fine."

"Tch. Whatever. What's he drawing now?"

"A beautiful woman. She kind of reminds me of you, to be honest."

Glaring at the hunched form of the patient, he stalked forward to pull the sketchbook away from him. When his eyes landed on the image, though, he choked on his saliva and stared disbelievingly at the woman captured on the page. It was his mother, Lavina, once thought to be just his piano teacher. And she looked exactly as he imagined she would, his memory having turned hazy over the years so her face was never as defined as the picture before him. "How. . ." he choked out. "How did you see her. . . ? She died when I was four so. . . How?"

Tsuna seemed to gaze at empty space before his hands lifted and he began playing an invisible piano. Gokudera let out a choked sob because he recognised the keys that were being struck. He didn't need the sound to know what song it was, having memorised it years ago. It was the very first song his mother had taught to him. He collapsed to his knees, clutching his mothers image to his chest as he cried. He felt arms wrap around him and knew it was the Yakyuu-Baka but right now he didn't care. He then felt a small soft hand on his head and looked up to see Tsuna. The caramel eyed teen gazed at him for a moment before his lips lifted in a smile so bright it instantly stopped the flow of his tears and left him in awe of its radiance. Yamamoto was equally stunned by the comforting smile, having never seen that expression on his charges' face in the three years he's worked with him.

A whisper of a touch flitted across Gokudera's forehead and the soft, lilting voice of his mother seemed to whisper, _"Be happy. . . Haya-kun,"_ before the calming presence disappeared, taking the weight from his shoulders with it.

His eyes closed, a tear escaping as a peaceful smile spread across his face. _I will, mom_. . . "Juudaime!" Hayato yelled, tipping forward to lay in a dogeza position. "Thank you for allowing my mother to speak with me, Juudaime!"

Noticing Tsuna's confused expression, Yamamoto asked the question the brunet seemed to be asking. "Why do you call him Juudaime, Gokudera?"

"Because today is the tenth of October, Yakyuu-Baka!"

"You can just call him Tsuna, you know. He prefers to be called Tsuna."

"As if I could ever address Juudaime so casually, Yakyuu-Baka!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera. I'm sure you calling him that is making him uncomfortable."

Gokudera immediately looked at his Juudaime, noticing the sheepish look upon the kids face. "Forgive me, Juudaime!"

He began hitting his face against the floor, constantly begging for forgiveness before a hand slipped between his forehead and the floor to cushion the impact. Soft hands lifted his head and Gokudera was hit with a disarming smile that silently pleaded with him to stop hurting himself.

"See? You're inconveniencing him with your hero worship, Octopus Head. All Tsuna wants is a friend so call him by his name."

Growling at the new nickname, he nonetheless began calling his Juudaime, "Tsuna-sama!" making the other two sweat-drop, but that was as close as they were going to get with him so they let it be.

"If you really want to make it up to him, Gokudera, you could throw him a birthday party on the fourteenth. He'll be turning eighteen then."

Wide brown and green eyes gazed at Yamamoto. The brown because the owner was shocked that someone remembered his birthday and the owner of the green because he couldn't believe some Yakyuu-Baka knew his precious Juudaime's birthday before he did.

"Alright, Tsuna-sama! I'll throw you the best birthday party ever!"

 **~w~**

The next day both Gokudera and Yamamoto visited their new friend with some. . . somewhat good news.

"So, as we were saying, Tsuna. . ."

"If these supernatural professors find you to be sane, you could be freed from this hell-hole, Tsuna-sama!"

Tsuna continued to sketch, only half listening to them as his sole attention was on the image before him, his hands moving almost as if he was hypnotised by the task.

"Is he always like this?" A new voice asked, the deep cadence almost succeeding in bringing the brunette out of his trance. Almost.

Takeshi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Usually, Reboyama-sensei. He's compelled to draw the images of the dead in the hopes that they'd go _fssh_ , _poof_ and be reunited with their loved ones."

"What kind of explanation was that, Yakyuu-Baka!?"

"Ha ha, maa maa, Gokudera. It was a perfectly fine explanation."

Reboyama walked closer to the many images filling the walls, trying to see if he could recognise any of the faces he saw to give the teen some credibility. He was about to deny Smoking Bomb Hayato's request to release the brunette when a soft voice began humming an Italian song that made him freeze on the spot. It was a lullaby. One that he was familiar with because the woman who sang it used to hum it constantly to her unborn baby and then continued to pass the song to her child until the day she died. Turning toward the voice, he realised it came from the brunette as he finished the final details of the portrait. The boy tore the image from his sketchpad and stood, walking toward one of the few free spots on the wall to tape on the newest addition of the deceased, his humming never stopping.

Walking closer, the other three people in the room turned their curious gazes to the portrait, only one of them knowing just how significant this image was. The woman had long dark blue hair, a bulbous white hat, blue eyes and a specific orange flower beneath her eye that Reboyama recognised immediately.

"Luce. . ."

The song finished and Tsuna yawned much like Luce's daughter Aria did after the song had been completed. He sat on the floor, placed his arms in the oversized straightjacket permanently affixed to his torso and curled up on the floor, falling asleep instantly.

"So. . ." Takeshi was the one to break the silence that followed. "Do you believe he isn't crazy now, sensei?"

Reboyama nodded. "This experiment has proven that he can indeed speak to the dead or at least see them, as you have said. Full marks for both of you. I'll notify the other professors of his release but they'll probably want to meet him personally. That's all for today. I'll take my leave."

Yamamoto grinned as the door closed on the professor. "Ha ha, now we can throw Tsuna a party outside of this room!"

"Keep your voice down while Tsuna-sama is sleeping!" Gokudera yelled, not realising he was louder than the Yakyuu-Baka.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. He isn't going to wake up unless one of his ghosts warns him of danger."

"That's no excuse, Yakyuu-Baka!" Gokudera carefully lifted his precious Tsuna-sama and tucked him into bed, watching the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. The boy had been surprisingly light, making him worry about the brunettes' food intake. As soon as they got out, Gokudera was going to make a huge feast for his Tsuna-sama.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes: And there you have it. Honestly, I'm not even sure why I decided to write this fic, really. I guess after reading a few Not-So-Crazy Tsuna fics, I got addicted to the idea of Tsuna being able to see and speak to the dead. Then, I added in the whole, "I need to draw their faces so that they can move on in the afterlife," doodad. After that, came his two best friends in the asylum with him, partitioning to set him free. I was thinking of using random people as the nurses and whatnot but it somehow ended with the Arcobaleno assessing his Insane-meter. Θ_Θ**

 **Oh and there's also the fact that I'm slightly obsessed with straightjackets right now. Not in the creepy, Someone-Should-Really-Watch-Out-For-Me-'Cause-I'm-A-Psycho-In-Disguise type. . . thing. . . But in the That-Looks-Weirdly-Comforting-For-A-Fictional-Character-Such-As-Tuna-To-Wear-Especially-Now-That-No-One-Is-Willing-To-Comfort-Him-Because-They-Think-He's-Crazy way. . . Ignore me. I'm going to go sit depressingly in a corner of the room for a while. . .**

 **Who knows? This could work out. Maybe? Possibly? Hopefully?**

 **. . . Thanks for reading, anyway! Love y'all! :-j**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: As I have stated before, I have no concept of appropriate chapter separations so I hope this chapter is alright. Special thanks to ILoveRebornNarutoKProject for the awesome advice! I think I will add the idea we spoke of, after all. :3 If there are any mistakes, let me know. Advice and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Seeing as how Mammon was the official professor of the occults, it was only fitting that he should be the first one to visit the Sawada brat after Reborn. It helped that he was paid quite a bit of money to make absolutely sure that the brat could see the dead. If that was indeed the case, he was then supposed to find out how it was possible for the brat to see them. It could have been part of his bloodline, inherited from an ancestor, maybe? Or did an accident at childbirth cause it? Or maybe an accident occurred in his later years, while he was a toddler? There could even be an unknown factor that caused it. Too many questions plus not enough answers equates to one very annoyed occult professor.

Rudely entering the brats room, he immediately homed in on the kid hanging halfway off the bed with his cheek pressed uncomfortably against the floor as he slept. Mammon snorted at the sight and took a photo just in case he could sell it or use it as blackmail. He was sure those new friends of the brat would want to buy it from him. On second thought, maybe he should set up a camera linked to Phantasma so that he can take photos when the opportunity arises. Yes, that sounds more profitable.

Back to the mission at hand. Mammon closed his eyes and sent his sensory mist flames out into the room, already finding at least seven other signatures besides his and the brats. Which means there is already some credibility to the brunettes' claim. Sending up a wall of flames, he gazed into the world of the dead and spotted vaguely familiar blurry figures surrounding the boy protectively before conflicting flames forcibly shut him out of the world of the dead.

Well. That was certainly new. Curiosity getting the better of him, he strode towards the boy and shook his shoulder roughly, amused at the sight of flailing legs before the boy tumbled completely off the bed.

Tsuna shook his head to clear it of its sleepiness, yawned widely, then gazed up at the cause for his interrupted slumber. The man wore a black hooded cloak with two white lines on the hood, his dark blue shoulder length hair and purple fang shaped tattoos on his cheeks the only visible feature that distinguished him from others. A black frog peaked out at Tsuna from the hood of the cloak, eyeing him with an impressive amount of distaste for a frog. Tsuna didn't know frogs could be so expressive, but he guessed that had more to do with the owner than the frog itself.

"Brat." The man said, gaining his attention once more. "Tell your bodyguards to back off so I can assess your skills. Time is money and their interference is wasting it. I don't have all day."

 _'Tch. I thought the bastard was getting payed by the minute.'_

Tsuna gazed at his self-proclaimed 'Uncle,' that had spoken, tilting his head curiously at the pinky-red headed man.

 _'Oi, brat! I can hear your damn thoughts! My hair is red!'_ G snarled out, trying to claw his way toward the disrespecting teen, only to get held back by the damn flute freak.

 _'Maa maa, G. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you. He's Tsuna, after all.'_ Uncle Asari laughed at the thought of his nephew being disrespectful.

G growled and broke away from the idiot, choosing to leave the room rather than dignify that with a response. He knew better than anyone just how sadistic that brat could be. _'Stupid boss passing on his personality traits to his adopted son.'_

 _'What was that, G?'_ A dangerously sweet voice asked from directly behind him, making him swirl around in startled panic.

 _'Eh? A-Ah, nothing, Giotto! I was just saying that you raised your son well!'_ Sweat could be seen sliding down the flame tattoos of his face as he gave a twitching smile to his best friend and boss.

Giotto smiled pleasantly, the image only causing G to sweat more. _'That's so kind of you, G. Really. And to show my appreciation, I think its time I tell my dear Tsu-kun your full name! He'll be so ecstatic, I just know it!'_

G paled. If he hadn't already been dead, he would have died of mortification on the spot. _'W-Wait, Giotto! He really doesn't need to know!'_

 _'Oh but I think he does. You know how he doesn't like secrets~.'_ Giotto strode toward the room of his beloved son, G scrambling after the blonde with loud protests and desperate apologies.

 **~w~**

Mammon gazed at the teen that seemed to be interacting telepathically with his guardians, the boys' caramel eyes surprisingly expressive. His facial expressions were especially amusing, seeing as how every thought seemed to be stamped across his face. He wondered if when he took a photo of the boys' face at this moment, the camera would be able to pick up the words, **"No, no, Geneviève is a wonderful name! It definitely goes well with your hair! I can only imagine why you didn't tell me sooner."**

Mammon figured he would find out soon, seeing as how Phantasma had already taken a photo of the boy. Despite the amusing fact that, yes, the words did indeed show up on camera, Mammon really was wasting his valuable time. So, deciding to cut into the silent conversation, Mammon smacked the boy on the head with an illusionary ruler to gain his attention. Lightly, of course, since he was just as susceptible to the dead as the brunette and didn't want to die without collecting his hard earned money. "I don't like being ignored, brat."

Tsuna pouted adorably but with a glimmer of residue amusement in his eyes. Before Mammon could continue, however, the door opened once more and a green haired scientist with a caiman crocodile walked in. Tsuna tilted his head curiously. He had never seen a creature like that before. Granted, he hadn't seen many creatures before he was taken to the asylum, but Tsuna chose to ignore that fact.

"What are you doing here, mu?"

"I'm visiting my new test subject, of course." Verde walked around the room, writing notes on his clipboard as he gazed at all the faces of the dead.

"As long as you don't interrupt us, you can stay."

"As though I need your permission."

Mammon turned back to the boy, only to find him gone. Searching the room, he paused at the odd sight of Keiman being used as an oversized plush toy by a grinning brunette boy. The boy lay Keiman across his legs with his stomach exposed, scratching and stroking the smooth underside. One of Keiman's legs began tapping the air rapidly as a pleased growl escaped his throat when Tsuna scratched over the one spot Keiman could never quite reach himself, even when he used other objects to scratch his belly for him.

The growl made Tsuna giggle softly and Verde finally realised the compromising position his partner was in. He snorted derisively at the sight, making a mental note to scratch Keiman there when away from the prying eyes of a certain blackmailing occults professor.

"Alright. Enough stalling, brat. Put the caiman down and pay attention."

Tsuna gave a salute to the hooded man, scratched Keiman one more time, then moved to sit before Mammon.

Mammon crouched, placing his forefinger on the boys' forehead, letting a small amount of mist flames connect their minds. He had expected many things upon entering the teens' head. Jumbled images upon images floating in star-like orbs. A meadow of flowers, each bloom containing each memory. Interactive paintings on the walls of one giant room, similar to those of Hogwarts. Or maybe a twister that simultaneously guards and contains his memories. It's happened before.

What he didn't expect to find was a labyrinth-like lock encompassing the middle of two giant doors in the middle of a black mass of nothingness. What's more is that the maze appeared to be in constant movement, never having one single route to the center. Even more surprising than that was the fact that the middle of the maze held the Vongola Ninths' signature flames.

"That is one impressive seal." Mammon muttered in annoyance. He noticed, however, that there were some slight fractures in the stone doors with white mist-like steam escaping the cracks. Perhaps that was the cause for the brats' clairvoyance?

Exploring past the doors and through the shroud of cold black mist lead to the mindscape Mammon had initially expected. Instead of stars, flowers, paintings and a tornado, though, he came across a giant Sakura tree surrounded by five smaller trees. Each cherry blossom was made out of rainbow reflecting prisms that were orange in colour, shimmering like hundreds of tiny sunsets in the room, reflections of the teens' memories glinting in each petal prism, more flowers blooming as time passed. If a significant event occurred in his life, the petals would flutter to the ground and grow into another tree to mark the next stage in his life with the middle tree retaining every memory obtained thus far. If Mammon was paid for his opinion, he would tell them it was stunning.

He walked into the middle, ducking under the lowest branches until he was encased in a rainbow blossom oasis. Mammon honestly wished he could grow a real tree such as this, without the use of his illusions. Walking closer to the trunk, he gazed inside and found stairs leading to the top of the tree. Following the staircase upwards, as soon as he entered, the trunk became transparent so that he could still look outside and see the blossoms.

Mammon gazed at all the passing memories, not finding anything significant at all. When he realised that they were in ascending order from birth to teens, he walked back to the bottom of the tree and searched the lower blossoms for a clue. It didn't take long, seeing as how this particular bloom glowed brighter than the others.

Tapping the petals created a soft musical noise that made the room turn dark, the trees disappearing before the memory surfaced, sucking Mammon into the moving images. There, he witnessed Timoteo, Vongola Nono, seal the flames of a crying, five year old Tsunayoshi. But there wasn't only one flame on the boys' forehead. There were several, though judging by the heavy amount of mist flames, Mammon suspected Vongola Nono could only see the sky flame.

Obviously, this was the reason why Tsuna could see the dead. Had Timoteo left the flames to mature at their own rate, perhaps the brat would have been able to control his flames enough to block out most of the celestial beings that visited him. Enough for him to have stayed out of the asylum, at least. Seeing as how the Vongola boss did seal them, though, the multiple flames fought against their restraints, cracking the seal and leaking into the boys' mind, flooding his vision with images of the dead.

Even after finding this out, Mammon still felt that there was something he was missing. So he continued to search the memories. And what he found next was so shocking it sent him jolting into the real world where Verde was documenting everything in his journal and Tsuna was yawning sleepily at a certain caiman, who yawned back in a vicious cycle of infectious yawning.

"So?" Verde queried, pen poised to document the new findings. "What have you discovered?"

"He's completely sane. Pay me for the rest of the details. Reborn has already payed me so I'll tell him everything, but I doubt he'll be kind enough to just outright tell you if you ask." Ignoring the scientists annoyed mumblings, Esper Mammon turned to the boy with a new light shining in his eyes. "You'll be my student as of next week, Monday. Don't disappoint me by wasting my valuable time and money, brat."

With an uncharacteristic ruffle of the surprisingly soft, fluffy hair, Mammon left as though he had never been there in the first place, already scheming up ideas on how to get more money from his fellow peers.

Verde, on the other hand, stared at the sleepy brunette quizzically, wondering what could have been so interesting about the boy that _the_ Esper Mammon decided to train him. Perhaps Verde should create a log containing the changes this boy would create in his associates in the very near future.

Striding out of the room without ordering his partner to follow (since the caiman isn't his pet or test subject), Verde used his phone to send the illusionist a ridiculous sum of money before searching for said man in order to question him.

He could feel the beginnings of new scientific discoveries surrounding the brunette and couldn't wait to begin experimenting on- _with_ the boy.

Tsuna shivered as a sense of overwhelming dread suddenly hit him, raising the hair on his arms while Keiman tried to comfort the trembling boy. Keiman had a feeling his master was the cause of his discomfort and didn't want to lose his new belly scratcher because of the said man. . .

* * *

 **End of Chapter Notes: I couldn't think of another name to give G. Also, you'll have to pay Mammon in reviews and comments in order to know what the surprise is. Okay, I'm lying. I'll write it anyway. :3 Also, when I wrote the infectious yawning part, I spoke from experience with friends. Lol. Most of the Keiman scene was actually added as I went along, to be honest. I had only planned for Mammon to visit but then my mind went crazy and Verde showed up with an extremely affectionate caiman in tow so. . . Yeah. . . This is what my mind conjures. Anywho. . .**

 **Catch you on the flipside. . . Don't know why I said that. Ignore that. I am now signing out. Over and out. Ciao! :-j (Yes, I know that's actually a greeting but I find it more suitable as a goodbye, lol). :3**


End file.
